Legends:Aliança pela Restauração da República
|fundacao = *Tratado Corelliano''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (video game) *Declaração da Rebelião |constituição = Carta da Aliança[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] |chefedeestado = Chefe de Estado |headofgov=Chief of State |chefedogov = |comandante = Comandante-em-Chefe |defacto = Comandante-em-Chefe |executivo = *Chefe de Estado (de facto) *Governo CivilRebel Alliance Sourcebook **GabineteRebel Alliance Sourcebook |legislativo = Conselho Consultivo |judicial = |militar = Exército da Aliança |capital = Várias, incluindo: *Chrellis *BrigiaThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Orion IVStar Wars: X-Wing *Dantooine''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (video game) *Yavin 4[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *Hoth[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] |lingua = Básico Padrão Galáctico |moeda = Crédito da Aliança''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition |religioso = |feriado = *Dia da União GalácticaEmpire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2 *Dia da RecordaçãoStar Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided |hino = |formado = *Delegação dos 2000Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *Os Onze''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *Resistência Corelliana''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' in-game databank *Resistência Alderaaniana *Resistência Mon Calamari''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (novel) *Resistência Chandrilana *Grupo de Resistência Atrivis *Resistência DurosRebel Dawn *Redutos Separatistas''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *Milícia de Kota *Ordem Jedi *Ordem dos Lordes Sith |estabelecido = 2 ABY, com a assinatura do Tratado CorellianoThe Essential Guide to Warfare |restaurado = |reorganizado = 4 DBY, como Aliança dos Planetas LivresStar Wars 82: Diplomacy |fragmentado = |dissolvido = 4 DBY, re-organizada na Aliança dos Planetas Livres |era = *Era da Acensão do Império''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (comic) *Era da Rebelião }} A Aliança pela Restauração da República ou também conhecida como Aliança Rebelde ou simplesmente Rebelião, foi um grupo de resistência ao maligno Império Galáctico e seu líder, Palpatine. História Fundações A Aliança foi fundada mais para o fim das Guerras Clônicas, por Galen Marek (aprendiz secreto de Darth Vader), Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis (ex-senadores) e General Rahm Kota (Jedi sobrevivente do Grande Purgo) que estavam determinados a preservar os ideais da República Galáctica, que foram substituídos pelo regime ditatorial do Império. A filha de Bail, Leia, também se tornaria uma figura ativa na Aliança. left|250px|thumb|[[Legends:Bail Organa|Bail Organa, Mon Mothma e outros senadores discutem a criação da Aliança.]] Entretanto, Palpatine expôs estes "rebeldes" e lançou uma campanha de terror contra eles. Muitos dissidentes foram presos ou mortos, mas os senadores Mon Mothma e Garm Bel Iblis, ambos oponentes influentes e destacados da "Nova Ordem" do Imperador, conseguiram escapar. Eles permaneceram escondidos, ressurgindo brevemente para se encontrar com o Senador Bail Organa em Corellia. No encontro clandestino, o trio concordou que apenas uma insurreição armada poderia parar Palpatine. Logo depois, Mothma rascunhou a Declaração para Restaurar a República que, oficialmente, fundou a Aliança. Novos aliados Bail Organa, um dos fundadores da Aliança Rebelde.]] Garm Bel Iblis e Mon Mothma começaram a recrutar ativamente indivíduos, planetas e até mesmo sistemas inteiros para a Rebelião. Aos Rebeldes juntaram-se centenas de pilotos, soldados, técnicos e oficiais que desejavam ver o Império cair. Enquanto isso, Bail Organa e sua filha, a Princesa Leia Organa, ajudavam em segredo a Aliança mantendo suas posições no Senado. Em uma dessas ações clandestinas, a Princesa Leia conseguiu os planos da Estrela da Morte, uma perigosa super-arma capaz de vaporizar um planeta inteiro. Darth Vader, o aprendiz Sith do Imperador, perseguiu e capturou Leia, mas a princesa já havia colocado em ação os eventos que garantiriam que os planos da Estrela da Morte chegassem à Aliança Rebelde. Encarregado de localizar e esmagar os Rebeldes, Vader interrogou a Princesa Leia sem sucesso. O Grande Moff Tarkin, a mente por trás da Estrela da Morte, ameaçou então destruir Alderaan, o planeta natal de Leia, a menos que ela revelasse a localização da base secreta da Aliança. A Princesa Leia aparentemente cedeu, mas Tarkin lançou o ataque da Estrela da Morte de qualquer forma para testar o superlaser da estação de batalha e semear o medo em todos que se opusessem ao Império. Bilhões morreram com Alderaan, incluindo Bail Organa. Isto foi um sério revés para a Aliança, pois Organa era fundamental para mediar as desavenças entre o militante Garm Bel Iblis e a sutil Mon Mothma. Depois da morte de Bail Organa, os dois líderes se afastaram ainda mais e Bel Iblis logo abandonou a Aliança. thumb|left|''Lembrem de [[Legends:Alderaan|Alderaan'' — Propaganda Rebelde]] Organização Militar Em primeiro lugar, eles se mantinham em toda base Rebelde como uma última linha de proteção contra invasores Imperiais. Em Hoth, por exemplo, eles montaram posições defensivas equipadas com baterias anti-infantaria Golan Arms DF.9 e unidades de artilharia anti-veículos Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower para deter hordas de AT-ATs e outras forças Imperiais. Membros da infantaria Rebelde também serviam a bordo de algumas naves da Aliança para proteger membros importantes da tripulação. Algumas vezes, eles eram designados para deveres de reconhecimento, escolta e guarda. As tropas Rebeldes mais habilidosas eram os comandos de elite. Sob a liderança do General Crix Madine, estes comandos atacavam instalações Imperiais importantes para promover a causa da Aliança. Bases conhecidas thumb|250px|Pilotos rebeldes antes do [[Legends:Batalha de Yavin|ataque à Primeira Estrela da Morte.]] *Base em Polis Massa *Base em Brigia *Rudrig *Orion IV *Base em Dantooine *Base em Yavin IV *Base em Talay *Base Ring *Base em Hoth *Base em Arbra *Base em Anchorhead *Base em Tierfon Mundos aliados Mesmo com a Aliança sem os recursos do Império, ela controlava planetas. *Abridon *Alderaan *Alzoc III *Averam *Chandrila *Dac *Endor *Gerrard V *Hoth *Ilum *Kashyyyk *Kalaan *Kriselist *Laakteen Depot *Mygeeto *Nentan *Nova Plympto *Ossus *Polus *Ralltiir *Shola *Sullust *Taloraan *Taris *Tatooine (Uma parte após a morte de Jabba the Hutt) *Telos IV *Thyferra *Togoria *Utapau *Virgillia 7 Aparições *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelizaçÕ *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Marvel Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars (Marvel)'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Allegiance'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Child of Light'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Revelation'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, parte 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, parte 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, parte 3'' }} Fontes *Aliança Rebelde no Databank Notas e referências Veja também Categoria:Governos Categoria:Grupos de resistência Categoria:Organizações